Tonk's Gets Help From Molly
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: so the title isn't the best but it gets the point across. HIATUS; i'm currently signing myself up for to many challenges so i'll get back to this one when i'm done with them
1. Chapter 1

"What are you still doing here, Tonks?" Molly asked as she entered the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Shouldn't you be off at the park with everyone else?"

"I decided not to go." Tonks said as she looked up at Molly, forcing herself to smile.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Molly asked as she made her way over to the couch Tonks was sitting on.

"What? Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'm just worried is all." Tonks replied as she rested her hand on her 8-month belly.

"What are you worried about, if you don't mind me asking?" Molly asked, taking a seat next to her.

"With everything that's going on I'm worried about this baby." Tonks responded as she nodded her head toward her belly.

"Everything will be fine, dear." Molly said as she wrapped her arm around Tonk's shoulders, "I mean Arthur and I raised 7 kids during the first war."

"I don't know how you did it. I can't even imagine raising one child, let alone 7." Tonks replied as she leaned into Molly, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Once you get the hang of it, it's really not that hard." Molly stated as she thought back to when she raised her own clan of kids.

"Well yeah, with being the mother that you are that's easy for you to say."

"You're going to be an amazing mum, Tonks. Trust me."

"How do you know?" Tonks asked a bit harsher then she intended. But she was very curious as to how Molly knew.

"Mother's intuition." Molly replied as she smiled down at the very pregnant Tonks.

"Thank you, Molly." Tonks said as she turned her body and gave Molly a hug. Being 24 years younger then Molly, Tonks always thought of her as her second mum.

"I'm going to go start lunch for when everyone gets home, do you want to join me for a cup of tea?" Molly asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me." Tonks replied as she carefully stood up.

"Let me help you, dear." Molly said as she stood up quickly, standing in front of Tonks to help her off the couch. Tonks took Molly's outstretched hands and eased herself up from the couch with the help of Molly.

"You're getting so big!" Molly squealed as she rested her hands on Tonk's belly once she was standing up.

"I know, I feel like I'm going to pop any day now." Tonks replied with a soft chuckle.

"The baby will be here sooner then you think." Molly said from experience.

"I can only imagine." Tonks replied as she wrapped her arm around Molly's waist. Feeling an arm wrapped around her, Molly put her arm around Tonk's shoulder and pulled her in close to her, giving her a side hug. The two women then walked into the kitchen and continued their talk of pregnancy as they got ready for everyone to come back from their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're only a couple hours old and I already can't get you to stop crying?" Tonks whined as she continued to bounce little Teddy around his nursery. "Where's your dad when I need him most?" She added quietly to herself. Quite frankly, Tonks had no idea what to do. In her mind she had done everything she could do to stop her baby boy from crying. She had fed him after he woke up 10 minutes earlier and then burped him, what else was there for her to do?

"Lets go find your Auntie Molly." Tonks said to Teddy after a few minutes of silently bouncing him around. Tonks rested her baby boy against her shoulder and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where Molly was most likely to be. Molly had started to become more of a mother to her the past few weeks due to the fact that her own mother was unable to help because of the recent lose of her husband.

"Thank Merlin you're in here." The new mum said as she spotted the redheaded Weasley matriarch sitting at the kitchen table.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Molly replied as she tilted her head up so she was looking at the younger women, her kind smile reducing when she noticed that Tonks eyes were drooping from lack of sleep.

"I can't get Teddy to stop crying." Tonks whined. Molly set the pencil she was holding down, leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms out, indicating Tonks to hand her Teddy.

"What's wrong, little one?" She asked as she cuddled the crying Teddy close to her chest. "Have you fed him?" Molly asked Tonks, getting a nod in return. "Did you burp him?" Again, Tonks nodded, "Did you change his nappy?" That's when Tonks froze up, she had no idea how to change a nappy.

"How- I can't- Uhh." Is all Tonks muttered before she took a seat and rested her head in her hands. "I have no idea how to change a nappy." Tonks said, finally finishing her sentence.

"Ok, lets go." The older, dumpy women stated as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Where are we going?" Tonks asked despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

"To teach you how to change nappies." Staying close behind Molly, Tonks walked up the stairs and into the nursery she had set up at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You ready, dear?" Molly asked, setting Teddy down on the changing table. Stepping out of the way, Molly moved to the side, letting Tonks take to the same position she was just in.

"What do I do next?" Tonks asked after she took little Teddy out of his one-piece outfit.

"Take the nappy off and wipe his bum." Molly replied as she grabbed the container of wipes, took one out and handed it to Tonks. Tonks did as she was told, doing everything like she was suppose to. Once she threw both the nappy and baby wipe out, she looked back at Molly for guidance.

"Ok, now grab a new diaper, open it up and place it under him." Again, Tonks did as she was told. After she did so, Tonks didn't look back for help, thinking she had a good idea of what she was doing.

"Did I do it right?" Tonks asked as she lifted up Teddy from the changing table.

"You put it on backwards, dear." Molly said, a bit afraid of how Tonks would react.

"Why can't I ever do anything right?" The tired new mum whined.

"Shh, go get some sleep. I'll do it for you." Molly said in her nurturing, motherly voice as she took Teddy into her arms.

"You mean it?" With a soft smile on her face, Molly took Tonks into a loving embrace,

"Go, sweetheart. Teddy doesn't need a tired mum, now does he?"

"Thank you, Molly." Tonks responded with a sigh of relief. Molly planted a soft kiss on Tonk's forehead, walked to the changing table and set the still crying Teddy down.

"You have to be good to your mum." Molly said as she took the nappy off, turned it around and re-strapped it back on. Picking Teddy up, Molly cradled him close to her and sat down in the nearby rocking chair. Once she got in a slow rocking motion, Molly started to softly sing,

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all." Within minutes, Teddy was once again sleeping in the arms of his aunt. Molly waited a few minutes before she got up and set him in his crib. Once she did so, Molly leaned over and kissed him softly on the head.

"Goodnight, little one." Molly said quietly as she lifted the side of the crib up. Not wanting to wake up Teddy, Molly walked out of the room, turning the lights off and closing the door on her way. But before she made her way downstairs, she peeked into Tonks bedroom, only to find her asleep.

**So pretty much this is my favorite fanfic that I've written so far. I always have my friend read over wat I write and she said that there wasn't anything I should change and that's a pretty big thing because she always finds something that I need to change:).**


	3. Chapter 3

"Raspberry!" Molly calls as she leans over and softly blows on Teddy's exposed belly. The mother of 7 couldn't help but to laugh as she watched the 5-month-old baby let out a giggle and wave his chubby hands. "You really are a happy baby, aren't you Teddy?" Molly asked as she lifted him off her lap and softly threw him in the air, getting another small giggle in return.

"You were honestly meant to be a mum, Molly." Andromeda noted as she watched the women sitting across from her play with her grandchild.

"I get that a lot, you really think so?" Molly asked as she repeated the airplane action once more.

"Just look at him! I've never seen him happier."

"It's nice to seem him smiling, he is even more adorable when he shows that beautiful smile. You have a beautiful smile, don't you little one?" Molly said as she balanced Teddy in a standing position on her lap. When his knees gave out, she cradled him against her body and he fell into happy babble. "Anyone want some tea?" Molly asked before she stood up to get herself some.

"That would be delightful, thank you." Andromeda replied as she smiled at the plump women standing in front of her.

"No thank you, dear." Arthur added as he looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading. Setting Teddy on her hip, Molly walked into the kitchen. After she got the kettle on the stove, Molly started to bounce the little boy on her hip around. Being a mum of 7, Molly could recognize the signs of tiredness easily so when the little boy yawned and rested his head on her chest she started to softly hum 'Hush Little Baby', lulling the baby closer to a slumber. Once the teakettle started to blare, Molly lifted it and poured both herself and Andromeda a cup, placed them on a tray and waved her hand for levitation.

"This one's ready for bed." Molly announced as she walked into the living room with the tray levitated in front of her.

"This is when I usually put him to bed." Andromeda responded as she looked down at her watch, "Do you want me to take him, Molly?"

"No, I've got him." Molly said as she handed Andromeda her cup of tea, getting a nod of thanks in response. Taking a sip of her tea, Molly set the cup she was holding down and took a seat in the rocking chair that sat near the blazing fire. Once Teddy settled close to her chest, Molly started to rock him back and forth softly. Before long, Teddy's breathing had subsided into gentle snores as he clutched his fist around his auntie's finger unconsciously.

"I really should get this one to bed." Andromeda said minutes later as she stood up from her chair. "Thank you for everything Molly, Arthur."

"It's fine, dear. You know you're always welcome here." Molly replied as she too stood up.

"And thank you for getting this one to fall asleep, I swear it takes me an hour. Ever since Nymphadora… Well." She said before she took a deep breath, "Ever since it happened neither of us have been sleeping very well."

"Boy do I know that feeling to well." Molly replied as she looked up at a photo of her baby boy that she had recently lost. Forcing a smile on her face as she blinked furiously she tore her eyes back to the sleeping Teddy, "But hey, I didn't do anything. He fell asleep on his own." Once Molly handed him over to his grandmother, she gave her a soft hug, careful not to squish the five-month-old baby in her arms and bid the couple a goodnight.

"So, we'll see you next Tuesday?"

"Yepp, next Tuesday." Molly replied, swallowing the sob that dared to escape from her throat as she threw floo powder into the fire. Hearing his wife's shaky voice, Arthur pulled Molly into a hug as Andromeda nodded her appreciation toward the couple and stepped through the emerald green flames for yet another lonely night.

**So this definitely not the best that I've written lol but it works.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's the ball, Teddy?" Molly asked as she hid the ball she was holding behind her back. "Where'd the ball go?"

"Ball!" Teddy echoed as he looked up wide-eyed at Molly from were he sat on the floor.

"Were did it go?" Molly repeated as she looked at Teddy's wondering eyes. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he then pointed to her.

"You found it Teddy!" Molly cheered after she let out a gasp, handing the ball to the 12-month-old baby.

"Ball!" Teddy said as he excitedly clapped his hands.

"Could you get any more precious?" Molly asked herself as she stood up, planting a soft kiss on Teddy's head. But quickly retreated after hearing a stifled sob, "What's wrong little one?" Molly asked as she picked the crying baby off the floor, his eyes swimming with tears. She smoothed his violet hair from his face and hugged him close to her chest. After a few minutes of clutching his auntie's blouse tightly, Teddy pulled away, looked up at her and rubbed his cheek lightly.

"You want some milk, love?" Molly asked, getting a nod in response. Walking into the kitchen, Molly grabbed her wand out of her pocket and levitated the milk from under the cooling charm, setting it on the counter in front of her.

"We're going to need a sippy cup, aren't we?" Molly asked as she walked across the kitchen and grabbed one from Teddy's nappy bag. Teddy nodded his head in agreement as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and rested his head against Molly's chest. When Molly walked back to were the milk was, she took the top off the sippy cup and poured some in.

"Here's your milk, sweetheart." Molly said as she handed the sippy cup to the young child in her arms. Teddy looked up at Molly, smiled at her with a goofy smile and then started to drink his milk.

"Mollywobbles, I'm home!" Arthur called minutes later as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're home early." Molly noted as she turned around and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"I decided to take the rest of the- Teddy?" Arthur said as he took notice to his wife holding a violet haired boy.

"I offered to take him for the day to give Andy some time to herself." Molly explained as she noticed the confused look on Arthur's face.

"You want me to hold you?" Arthur asked as Teddy held out his arms toward his uncle. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, Arthur immediately took Teddy from his wife's arms. Putting the sippy cup back into his mouth, Teddy grabbed Arthur's nose with his free hand.

"You're like Fred and George, you know that?" Arthur asked after Teddy let out a giggle. "Do you remember when they use to do that to each other, Molly?"

"I do, they were best friends and they still are."

"I kinda miss when they were little." Arthur said as he thought back to when their kids were Teddy's age.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Molly replied as she looked guiltily over at Arthur, "I can't believe I'm saying this."

"I can, you love your kids to much." Arthur responded as he cupped Molly's chin, moved her head so she was looking up at him and kissed her.

"Ball!" Teddy stated in the middle of the kiss his aunt and uncle were sharing.

"He has this new obsession over balls." Molly explained for a second time to Arthur, "Why don't you go play with him while I start lunch?"

"Sounds good to me, my Mollywobbles." Arthur responded as he planted a soft kiss on the crown of his wife's head before he made his way into the living room. Molly couldn't help but to chuckle as she watched her husband of 30 years talk to the boy in his arms. Once Arthur made his way into the living room, Molly started to prepare lunch for three.


End file.
